Magic and Pokemon
by Saffron-Rose
Summary: In Harry's first year Pokémon are discovered at Hogwarts and the students are allowed to catch and raise them. Contains Pokémon from all five generations. Rated M for future content.


Magic and Pokémon

Beginning

Disclaimer: Really would I be on a fanfiction site if I owned Harry Potter or Pokémon.

Summary: In Harry's first year Pokémon are discovered at Hogwarts and the students are allowed to catch and raise them. Contains Pokémon from all five generations.

Harry sat next to Ron and Hermione. As he was sitting there he noticed that Dumbledore was standing to make an announcement all the students seemed interested in hearing what he had to say.

Dumbledore began by giving his general beginning of the year speech. He then paused for a second and began to talk about something new. "This summer we discovered several species of Pokémon living in the forest and in the castle. Now you might be wondering what Pokémon are so I'll show you. Go Wartortle." Dumbledore said sending out a blue turtle Pokémon with white wing like ears and a cream underbelly that stood on two legs. "This is a Pokémon. We teachers have decided to allow all of you to train Pokémon as well. On each of you're beds you will find an egg. When that egg hatches it will be you're first partner. In order for the egg to hatch you must have it with you at all times when you go to classes. Also know that you can only have six Pokémon with you at a time. The ones you can't carry with you will be stored in the Habitat room in each of you're houses. Now I think I've kept you long enough. Prefects will you please lead you're housemates to their dorms." Dumbledore said.

After they were led upstairs Percy lead them to a metal door with leaves and vines on it. "This is the Habitat room. Inside you will find storage shelves with all of your names on them with extra pokeballs. Also there is a door next to the shelves that you can train you're Pokémon in." Percy explained. He then told them where there rooms were.

Once Harry reached the bed his trunk was in front of he noticed the red and white striped egg lying on his pillow. He smiled picking it up and examining it. He then wrapped it in a spare blanket and set it on the nightstand next to his bed. The next morning Harry put the egg in his bag before he walked down to the Great Hall. He noticed that he was one of the first students down there as he sat at the Gryffindor table. As he was filling his plate he noticed McGonagall walking over to him with a red device in her hand.

"Here you are Mr. Potter. This is your Pokedex. The Pokedex is an electronic Encyclopedia of all the Pokémon that exist. It will automatically give you information on any Pokémon you encounter." She explained to him before she went about giving one to the few other students at the table. Harry smiled as he saw Ron and Hermione walk into the Great Hall and towards the table to the spots next to him.

"Ok I don't get it how is it that you're egg hatched so fast Hermione?" Ron asked looking at the brunette. Harry looked at Hermione with a puzzled look. She sighed and raised her pokeball pressing the button. A small brown fox like Pokémon came out of it and jumped into her arms.

Harry pointed his Pokedex at the Pokémon.

**Eevee**

**The evolution Pokémon**

**Do to this Pokémon's unique genetic nature it can become one of several Pokémon when introduced the proper stone.**

"Wow that's cool Hermione. Do you have any idea how it hatched so fast?" Harry asked as he saw Professor McGonagall walking back over to give Ron and Hermione their Pokedex.

"It's the number of steps you take that determines how long before the egg hatches. Depending on what type of Pokémon you have it takes fewer steps for the egg to hatch. You should consider yourself lucky Ms. Granger Eevee are rare in Europe." The professor said kindly before handing her and Ron their Pokedex and explaining how it works.

On their way up to their first class which was Transfiguration Harry had to stop because he saw the egg in his bag glowing when he pulled the egg out it started to crack while it glowed until the glow changed shape. It changed into a small round purple whale shape. He pointed his Pokedex at it.

**Wailmer**

**Ball Whale Pokémon**

**On sunny days, it lands on beaches to bounce like a ball and play. It spouts water from its nose.**

Harry smiled at his new Pokémon. "Hi there Wailmer. Nice to meet you I'm Harry." Harry said smiling while holding out the pokeball that was next to the egg for when it hatched. Wailmer said its name happily before pressing the button on the ball with its head and being sucked in by a red beam of light.

"Hey mate did you notice that you're Wailmer was a different color then the one shown on the Pokedex I wonder why that is." Ron wondered as they entered the classroom. Before either Ron or Harry could ask Hermione took the initiative.

"Professor could you tell us what it means if someone's Pokémon is a different color then the one shown on the Pokedex?" Hermione asked.

"That Pokémon is a Shiny Pokémon. Shiny Pokémon are very rare. They are generally colored slightly differently then normal for there species although why no one knows." McGonagall explained before getting into her lesson on transfiguration. By the end of the day all of the students had their new Pokémon and two others besides Harry had Shiny Pokémon.

A/N: Alright there is the end of the prologue. Now before anyone says anything no I have not abandoned Bloodlines. This story is just something else I wanna try the next chapter of Bloodlines will be up before another one for this story is out.

Pokémon and trainers:

First years:

Harry

Wailmer- Male Shiny

Hermione

Eevee- Female

Ron

Carvahna- Male Shiny

Nevile

Buddew- Female

Seamus

Poochyena- Female

Dean

Swinub- Male

Draco

Deino- Female Shiny

Daphne

Rufflet- Male

Pansy

Larvitar- female

Blaze

Squirtle- Male

Crab and Goyle

Plusle and Minun- Female and Male

Other students Pokémon will be introduced later. Also I'm not doing the Second years since the second years during Harry's first year are never named.


End file.
